Robin's Sister
by Wrterchica22
Summary: A new villan who happens to be Robins forgotten sister comes to Jump City and stirs up alot of trouble, but when her alterego endangers not only the city but herself who will be there to save her? Red/Rob rivalry, sorry for the constant summary change.
1. The Entrance

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT they would still be on the air right now!**

**Well This is my first TT fanfic and my second Fanfic total so no flaming please *puppydog face* i can't change into a puppy dog like BB but its worth a shot right?**

Robin was pacing around the main room in Titan Tower. Cyborg was trying to calm his friend

"Robin calm down, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal"

As the rest of the Teen Titans entered, Cyborg walked over to them

"Dude, what's up with Robin" a green boy with pointy ears asked

"I'm not really sure Beast Boy" Cyborg

"Dear friend Robin what is wrong?" asked Starfire, Robin kept pacing

"Apocalypse?" Raven asked

"Terra went back to work for Slade again?" Beast Boy said

"One of us is a spy?" Cyborg offered

"Has the terrible monster of Glorgnosh come to feed off the Meslinks?" Starfire asked terrified

"Worse" Robin said placing his hands of the table facing them all

"What could be worse than Glorgnosh?" Beast Boy asked "whatever that is" Robin looked at his teammates

"My sisters in town"

*Teen Titans theme song*

"Your sister!" BB exclaimed

"I wasn't even aware he had a sister," Raven said

"That's because I don't talk about her, we have had our differences" Robin sighed

"What could be that bad? " Cyborg asked

"We used to be close" Robin replied sitting down

"What has happened that made you no more close?" Starfire asked her friend. Robin let out a breath before retelling his story

"When I left to go be Batman's sidekick, she got mad that I couldn't talk to her anymore. So she became a villain to get my attention. Problem was she was good, too good if you ask me. We had battled head to head, even though she is younger she was always more agile and powerful. One day she had me on my knees, I pleaded with her to let me go and she disappeared. I never heard from her again until now." He was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Robin looked up puzzled. As Beast Boy opened the door, he braced himself,

"Hiya" said a calm light voice, he looked up but the person standing there didn't look like his sister this girl had Raven short black hair and stunning cat like green eyes "I'm Sara" she said sticking out her hand. BB gaped at the girl in jeans shorts, tights and a tank top with a jacket slung over her shoulder with her neon orange bag.

"Come on in" he welcomed stepping aside and sweeping his hand in through the door

"thanks" she responded giving a half smile and ruffling his hair before walking ahead and giving a little spin "wow, nice place" she commented, then plopping on the couch propping her dirty old chucks on the coffee table.

"Hey Stranger, what brings you here" Cyborg asked her, she gave a devil smile

"The wind" she replied before her eyes briefly turned orange. Cyborg stumbled backward

"Sara what brings you to the Jump?" Robin asked

"Man bro how long has it been 4 years and I don't even get a hello?" Sara grinned at Robin before floating off the couch and giving her brother a hug. Robin froze

"Where did you learn that?" Sara sighed

"Details, details. If you must know I learned it in a nice little place called Azarath" Raven turned

"You have been to Azarath" Sara stood her ground

"Yeah place is wicked, you been?" Sara asked nonchalantly

"Yes" Raven replied before levitating her book to her hands and leaving to go to her room.

"Wow someone has her crappy pants on today" Sara commented. Beast Boy chuckled

"So your Robins sister" asked Starfire

"I have many names but that's one people don't really use" Sara said flatly

"Then what do they call you?" Cyborg asked. Robin hung his head knowing what was coming

"Ever heard of a villain named Jade **(not a real villain but let's pretend it's a really bad one)**?" she asked

"Yeah who hasn't" BB retorted

"Well that's me," Sara said plainly. Robin hung his head while the rest of the remaining titans gaped. "Night" Sara told them before floating to Terra's old room and going to sleep.

"Okay, that chick was a serious villain" BB said shaking his head

"She seems different" Robin remarked

"How?" Cyborg asked Boy Wonder

"I'm not sure" he responded

"I could be a fly on the wall and find out" BB suggested morphing into a little fly

"No I'll just question her tomorrow," Robin decided. BB shrugged and changed human before going to bed himself.

**Pretty good first chapter a little short just wanted to end it there seemed like a good spot. Anyway Jade is supposed to be this all time evil villian whose kind of like Red X really hard to get. Anyway I hop eyou enjoy it pancakes fuffy dogs and rainbows I am out!**


	2. Meeting Jade and Jason

**Last Chapter:**

** Robin looked at his teammates "My sisters in town"**

**"I wasn't even aware he had a sister," Raven said**

** we have had our differences" Robin sighed**

**Raven short black hair and stunning cat like green eyes "I'm Sara" in jeans shorts, tights and a tank top with a jacket slung over her shoulder with her neon orange bag.**

**"Where did you learn that?" **

**"You have been to Azarath" **

**"Ever heard of a villain named Jade "Well that's me," **

**"She seems different" Robin remarked**

**Okay so thats a catch up on what happened last time. And enjoy peanubut apples and candy corn WAFFLES!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Terra's old room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara sat on the bed, pulling out the contents of her backpack she groaned and leaned back. She told herself no more villain. But she brought her Jade suit, 'maybe just one more time, old times' sake' she thought to herself. She pulled her suit on and threw on sweats over it to make her look more real. Putting a twenty in her pocket, she jotted down a note to the rest of the titans that she went out for the night. She slipped out there window dropping 5 stories before she swam to shore.

Sara grinned; she wouldn't pull out Jade unless she needed to for now she would just wander through the streets getting a feel for the new town. She went into a darker club looking around 'nice place' she thought **[Nightclub from the episode Sisters] **Sara wandered through before a group of guys approached her

**Sara's POV**

"Hey sweet cheeks what you doing so late at night?" I turned to see a man a little taller than Robin standing with his cronies. He was okay looking I mean he had nice sandy colored hair and deep brown eyes. But his attitude really put me off, deciding to mess with the guy I twirled my hair with my index finger

"Oh you know" I faked giggle "Just cruising around, I'm new here" I swayed a little to make it look I was deep in thought. The boy smirked

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jason" he gave a big toothy grin and stuck out his hand. I shook it, it was covered in callouses and I was tempted to ask why

"I'm Sara" I replied

"Well Sara you might want to be careful, the cities full of villains" he told me hinting at the threat in his voice I decided to make a jab at him

"But don't worry about me" I told him "the Teen Titans will protect us all" I said spreading my arms out wide. I leaned in "Plus" I told him in a whisper "it's the out of town villains you want to watch out for" I said before doing a backbend and sprinting off down the street without so much as a glance behind me. Once I was around a corner I slipped out of my sweats and pulled my mask over my face so only my eyes showed. I let them glow an ice blue [just like Robin's eyes cause their siblings] and took off.

I didn't make it far before I ran headlong into Jason and his big head; I shrunk into the shadows before he got a good look at me

"Who are you?" he growled obviously guessing I was a threat. I turned on the voice digitizer and spoke, loving the sound that came out of my suit

"Your worst nightmare" Jason stepped back

"No way," He said eyes wide "Your- your Jade. This isn't your city!" He stuttered out. I gave out a wicked grin that went unnoticed behind my mask

"It is now" I whispered into his ear before I smashed a cube against the sidewalk and ran away leaving the cloud of smoke to cover my tracks. I made it back to the tower in wicked time. I climbed up the outside of the building and jumped into Terra's old room through the window. Sitting on the floor with my head leaning against the bed, I fell asleep

**Oh I can be so cruel. But I cna't update for a while. I have zero ideas zip nada none. So review with ideas please. Meow? anyway hows it going tell me what you think. Love ta know lalalala have a flitterific day. Not really that sounds gay. BYE!**


	3. The Battle

**Previous chapter**

**"Well Sara you might want to be careful, the cities full of villains"**

**pulled my mask over my face so only my eyes showed **

**"Who are you?"**

**"Your worst nightmare"**

**Well heres a new chapter for you guys**

**JJ: thanks for the rview, I hope you like this chapter becuase I used that idea and I'm going to grow on it. If you read more carefully her eyes glow blue and orange. Two diffrent parts of the same whole.**

**Well I hope you guys liek this. Its probably my favorite chapter so far.**

I woke up the next morning to yelling voices. I could hear BB and Cyborg yelling something about eggs and tofu. Realizing I was still dressed as Jade I changed as quickly as I could into jeans and a tank top before leaving my room.

I walked in trying to go unnoticed; I had barley taken two steps before Robin was on my glowering

"Okay Sara you had a nights rest, now spill" He said glaring. I opened my mouth to explain but before I could, red lights flashed and alarms blared

"Would bro but looks like you'll need help first?" I told him

"No stay here" He commanded "Titans Go" they ran out the door

"NO fair" I told him "I can help, let me prove it" He handed me a communicator

"You can watch" and then he disappeared.

"Oh yeah I'm watching, but not as me" I said aloud to the empty room. My eyes flashed orange and I felt pain flow through my body "because Jade is more than a cover" My power exploded damaging the room around me. I took a shaky step standing up "She is me" Pulling my mask over my face I jumped out the window taking off through down town

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DOWNTOWN~~~~~~~~~~~

I hid behind a building to watch the events unfold.

"Red X" Robin spat "What are you doing here"

"Oh you know looking for a new villain, out of towner" he replied voice all disoriented from the e suit. I took a step back, red X was looking for me. I heard Boy wonder scream and a thud. Robin had pinned Red X to a building

"Tell us what you know about chaos in the city," he demanded

"Tsk tsk Chuckles, you should already know" Red X reprimanded before using his belt to transport. Robin stood panting as his team tried to take care of the X's that were disabling them. BB and Starfire out of the glue traps, Raven the X off her mouth that disabled her from chanting and Cyborg the X on his back that shut him down. I grinned closing my eyes I muttered

"Yin and Yang two parts of one let them unfold to do what must be done" Orange flew from my fingertips and jutted every which way helping all the Titans out. It morphed into a hand giving Robin a salute before vanishing into thin air. I turned my back on the team and ran before they saw me. Unfortunately, I ran right into X.

"Oh look the neighborhoods greatest villain helping out the Titans" He smirked, his attitude seemed familiar but I couldn't place it

"I work for nobody, X" I growled

"Ooh big girl huh?" X said chuckling

"You call Robin chuckles when it's you with a sick sense of humor," I questioned knowing it would make him annoyed

"It's only because-" I stopped him

"Don't know don't care I have stuff to do people to threaten." I opened the palm of my hand letting an orange glow open a portal to Terra's room at Titans tower. "So buzz off," I told X before stepping through.

I made it back, but after the titans. So as I walked in a heard a pounding on the door. Refusing to open it, I let Jade take control. She zapped the door out and walked into the hallway Robin was waiting. I zapped him to making him fall unconscious

(**Jade thoughts**, _Sara thoughts_)

_JADE STOP!_

**Afraid of a little power Sara**

_Jade I don't want to hurt anyone_

**Should have thought about that before you lost control**

_JADE!_

Jade blasted out three more titans leaving Starfire

"Friend Sara you must stop hurting our friends

_IF YOU WANTED TO HURT THEM YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT THE MASK ON_

**Why afraid brother will see that it's not a game anymore**

_It never was Jade I let you go I can pull you back_

**Not without hurting yourself**

Jade and Star both shot at each other at the same time. But Jade missed and Star didn't. I fell to the floor at loss of breath. I felt ready to fain but only because of impact and the fact that Jade had drained my powers leaving me weak. I drifted out of consciousness not sure, if I will ever come back.

**Hows that for a bad ending, betcha want to know what happens. WELL...R&R I'll write as soon as I can got alot of other stories i need to gett done. Not on here but for my friends. Well have a good day waterbottles, clones adn clothing dont eat chipmunks bye!**


	4. The next day

**Well new chapter up. Enjoy the awsomeness sandbox zombies and cookies**

**NO ones POV**

Beep Beep beep

The sound of Sara's heartbeat was steady.

"Okay Star thanks for bringing her in," Robin said

"As well as the rest of us" Cyborg added

"Yeah dudes what happened" BB asked "one second I'm chilling next thing I know Sara's all orange eyes at me"

"Wait what?" Robin asked

"All orangey eyes

"Her eyes are blue" Robin commented "So is her power, I remember from when we were kids"

"Well then something was in her" Raven told them "and Starfire knocked it out"

"So she is in danger," Star asked

"NO but she could be one" Robin told his team

"I'm gonna have to call in a favor but for now everyone avoid her at all costs" Robin said

"Who you calling" Cyborg asked Robin

"Her new babysitter"

~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Sara's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache

_Jade you in there?_

**Weak but here**

_Okay and Jade_

**What**

_Don't hurt my friends it hurts us to_

**Whatever**

I sat up; I was in the infirmary,

"Hello?" I called out "anyone there" wandering through the halls, I continued my calls

I reached the main room a note was taped to the door

'If you're reading this Sara, then you're up we went on a mission stay here. –Robin' I huffed figures big bro would be all demanding like that. But I was too exhausted to do anything about it. I stepped inside the room. It was trashed

"Did I do this?" I asked aloud

**Nope**

_Then who did_

**WE did**

_You, took over and ruined there home_

**No you lost control and disabled the balance**

_BALANCE!_

**Do you forget what you are Sara**

Jade hissed in my head. I looked over at a pool of water dripping from the pipes. My left eyes flared orange and my right blue.

_I'm me_

**Ha-ha** Jade cackled** you wish. Once they see that you are cursed with me, they'll force you out just like everyone else. **I fell to the ground on my knees

"NO they wouldn't do that" I clawed at my skin trying to pull out the other half of my body. I scratched my skin raw and lost a lot of blood from my nails. Feeling lightheaded again, I lay down. 'I am a monster" I whisper. Before a rush of cold air brought me back to the infirmary.

**This ending is a lot like last ones but now we get to meet her babysitter, Mostly fulff maybe muahahahaha anyway pancakes dounuts and muffins man Im hungry its like midnight**


	5. Notice

**Hey Giys don't hate me. But I have to stop it right now. I have zip ideas I know how I want it to turn out but not sure how to get it there. If you can help me with this I would really appreciate it, But i am really just stuck right now. Please r&R I can't almost 0 appreciation for my work and that really hurts. I put time into it, please help me!**


	6. Sara's freak out

**Sorry for the wait guys but, I had a bit of a block, this one is a little bit fluffy with a hint of importance but I'm not sure if it will ever turn into something. Keep reviewing it makes me smile and I'll respond to every last one. Even if they are just a few words**

**Your Love Is Killing Me: Thanks for the review, as for whats in side of Sara, you will find out in teh next two or three chapters maybe more if I'm feeling a little bit mean.**

**Hugs and butterflies with a hint of sugar cookies and sunburn, enjoy :)**

Raven's POV

After the big blowout between Robin's sister and the team he flipped out locking himself in his room and not coming out until he was satisfied. With what I'm not sure and to be honest I don't care. But when I was called home halfway through battling Mumbo Jumbo I was angry. I had a bone to pick with that guy ever since he turned me into a bunny.

"Raven, Sara has flipped out again I want you to go home and watch her" robin ordered me

"Fine whatever" I responded before levitating myself up and across the city, no rush right?

Sara's POV

It was the second time today I woke up in the infirmary. But this time I wasn't alone

"Hey there" Someone said on my right, a whoosh of air before "Are you okay" The voice was on my left. I blinked a red head smiled down at me "Look you're up" he said smiling. I sat up and my head spun "careful" he said. I blinked and gasped

"Jade" I said then more frantic "She's coming, she's stronger" I grabbed the front of his shirt "She wants to kill" I said fear filling my eyes. Suddenly the door to infirmary opened

"Sara calm down" Raven told me flying over "You're okay, let go of his shirt" she pried my fingers off of the material

"Okay, that was fun. I have to run, be back soon" Kid Flash said before running out

"Sara what happened" raven asked me

"She came back, she wants to hurt us all" I wept

"Okay Sara you're okay just get some sleep" Raven soothed, before I finally drifted away I heard raven talking to someone

"Yeah Kid Flash I get it"

'She flipped out earlier and I was really worried"

"This isn't the first time"

"Do you think she remembers?"

"I'm not sure" that was the last thing I heard before passing out. Thinking about how glad I was that it was my choice to go to sleep now.

**Poor Sara always passing out, sorry for the shortness peoples but I really have been busy with procrastinating trying to find ideas. If you haven't already check out How to Rock the new girl, its another one of my stories and is way longer. So if you can go check it out its epic. **

**Fathers day breakfast spins and muck this is my awesomeness saying see you next time**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Don't be mad that I haven't updated yet people but I had a little thing ot say not to big you don't even have to read this.**

**I have an account on and if you like my work here go check it out over there Wrterchica22 loves to write and its the same account I have my fav sotry up right now and hope to upload more later. PLEASE!**


End file.
